The present invention relates to inflatable and air fluidized support surface beds for patients. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular fluidized and inflatable bed which can easily be transported and assembled for in-home use.
Numerous types of inflatable patient support surfaces have been proposed to support patients. One generic configuration of such a support system in use today includes a plurality of transverse air bags extending across the width of the bed support surface. A plurality of such bags are arranged in parallel to form either a part or the entirety of the patient support surface. As is well known relative to such beds, a blower supplies air through a manifolding system to each of the air bags. This system includes a controller, such as a microprocessor controller, which operates a plurality of valves to control the airflow to sets of one or more of the air bags forming "zones" of the bed.
One of the problems associated with inflatable beds is depressurization that occurs when there is a loss of power. When the air supply is cut off, the inflatable bags deflate and the patient sinks to the hard support surface beneath the bags. In a hospital setting, this problem is minimized because of auxiliary power systems. However, homes do not generally have auxiliary power systems and battery backups can significantly increase the weight and cost of a bed.
Air fluidized beds have also been used as patient support systems. In this type of bed, a fluidizable medium such as tiny spheres formed of glass, ceramics or silicon, is contained within a suitable support means and is fluidized by air passing therethrough to support the patient. In a common design, the fluidizable medium is supported by a diffuser board which is permeable to air but impermeable to the fluidizable medium. Retaining means which are impermeable to air are positioned around the outer edges of the diffuser board. A flexible cover sheet encloses the fluidizable medium and is permeable only to air flow. In an alternative embodiment, the fluidizable medium is contained within a plurality of discreet fluidizable cells positioned on a suitable diffuser board.
Fluidized beds provide excellent support for a patient and help prevent the formation of bed sores because of the equal distribution of pressure. Additionally, these beds are well suited for the treatment of patients with skin grafts because they do not produce high shear, frictional forces when a patient moves on the bed.
One of the problems associated with fluidized patient support services is the weight of the fluidizable medium. The weight of this material in addition to the blower and other controls necessary to operate the bed, make these types of beds relatively heavy and difficult to move.
While many different types of fluidized and inflatable beds have been developed for use in hospitals, many of those designs are not suitable for home use by patients with chronic illnesses. One of the primary difficulties is the size and weight of the beds. Accordingly, it would be a significant advancement in the art to provide an inflatable and fluidized bed which was modular so that it could easily be transported and set up for in-home use. Such a bed is disclosed and claimed herein.